Iron Heart
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: 3 children are taken from a school in Nevada. One belonging to Will Lennox and the other 2 to Hermione Granger. Why where they taken?


Iron Heart

Harry Potter/Transformer Crossover

A/N: I do not own transformers, nor do I own Harry Potter. I make no money on write. I just enjoy it.

"What do you mean they were taken?" The petite brunet hissed at the man in front of her. She was only 5'4" but she was intimidating the large man in front of her. "Dr. Granger, please calm down." He said standing up at his desk. She started to pace. "Calm down! You lost my sons!" She was standing in the corner of the room when the door flew open. Two angry men stormed in followed by an angry woman.

"Where is Annabelle?" the smaller of the two men demanded. "Please Major Lennox, the police are coming to investigate." The woman heard enough she stormed over making the 3 newcomers turn to look at her. "YOU LOST 3 CHILDREN!" "Dr. Gran…" He started. "NO, I will not calm down! My people will be investigating. I expect a copy of the police report. They will be here in under an hour. Be ready to answer their questions."

The taller man looked at the small woman. She was quite pretty, for a human. He had never been attracted to a human before. The only human he thought was cute, was Annabelle and she was missing. "Who are you?" The woman spun around at the deep voice. She took all his appearance in. He had a black t-shirt on, that showed his muscles below. He was a handsome man with black hair, and brown eyes. The dean spoke up. "This is Dr. Granger. She is with the British Embassy. Her two sons are missing along with your niece."

The blonde woman sobbed. "Who would take my baby?" she sobbed into the smaller man's shoulder. "Sarah. What about my assignment? Maybe it is because of that?" He said quietly. The woman's eyes opened and she looked at her husband, before she started to hit him. Hermione pulled out a card and wrote on it. "I will be calling people in. Call me for an update in an hour." She said handing the card to the taller man. She turned to the dean of the school. "If I heard so much as a single complaint about you not cooperating with my people, I will be pressing charges!" She threatened before she turned and left.

The trio left shortly after to go to the base and see if they had any news. They walked out of the building with Sarah still crying. "I can't believe they lost 3 kids. Why Anna and those boys. I never even heard her talk about a Granger." Will Lennox told the larger man. He helped his wife inside the cab as Ironhide took a seat in the driver side. "She has told me of a boy named Weasley. She thought he was cute." He told them. Will gave a half smile at his friend repeating Anna's gossip. She was only 11. They drove to the base in silence. Once they the humans got out and Ironhide transformed to his true form, a 20 foot tall robot. "Any news? Will asked the group hopeful. The group was mostly more transformers. There were a few more humans called in. Simmons was the first to arrive other than Epps who lived on base. Simmons had worked against and with them with the transformers. His 2nd in charge was Dutch. The man was a wiz on the computer and pretty handy in combat, if forced. He didn't like to fight; something in his past made it second nature though. No one knew about his past though.

Epps walked over. "We looked into our intel and no one knows who took Annabelle." Ironhide spoke up. "There are 2 more missing. Children of this British Ambassador, Dr. Granger." Dutch looked up from his computer. "Hermione?" Every one heard him and looked at him. "Dutch?" Simmons asked, "Dr. Granger. Is her name Hermione? About this tall with Curly brown hair?" Lennox looked mad. "You know her?" Dutch looked back at the computer. "I knew her a long time ago."

Lennox watched him for a minute, before talking again. "She is calling in some people to investigate. She should have an update soon. In fact." He pulled out the card Hide had given him in the truck. He dialed the phone. "Hello, Dr. Granger?" "Okay, so they are investigating." "It might not be because of you. I work on some very top secret things." He pursed his lips. Dutch walked over. "Tell her Dutch, from the DA, is on your side." Will looked at him for a minute. He repeated it to her. "I'll be there in 2 minutes" she said loudly. "Dr. Granger, you don't have clearance to be here." He told her sternly. "Alright, I will call him." He hung up the phone and dialed again, while glaring at Dutch. "Hello secretary Keller. I need a clearance check on one Dr. Hermione Granger." There was a muttering on the other end, before his face dropped. "Thank you, sir. Goodbye."

"She has higher clearance than me." Will told the group. "How do you know her?" Will demanded. Dutch keeps his head down. "We went to school together and fought in a war. I haven't seen her in 11 years. I only heard about what she was doing." Optimus was strangely silent till now. "Is she a threat?" Dutch laughed. "No." There were several popping noises outside the barracks. Around the corner came Dr. Granger followed by several men. Her eyes light up. "Michael!" she rushed over and hugged him.


End file.
